1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic drum which can reduce sound volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acoustic drums generate louder sounds than the other musical instruments. Therefore, there are conventional acoustic drums employing some method of reducing sound volume. For example, there is a conventional sound volume reduction method which provides gel or a sponge ring for vibration suppression on a part of a head member. However, this method is aimed at sound-absorbing and vibration suppression, and is disadvantageous in that a tonic pitch cannot maintain to fail to obtain natural sustain. Furthermore, because this method is a partial mute, a player might feel uncomfortable or cannot generate a sound if the player hits on the gel or the sponge ring.
Therefore, an acoustic drum which reduces sound volume by attaching a large vibration-absorbing member to a head member has been developed (for example, see Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3004768). This drum is designed such that a drumhead is mounted on one opening end of a drum shell through a drum hoop while the drumhead is formed of two sheets of head members with a vibration-absorbing member formed of a thin rubber or plastic sheet being interposed to be attached between the two sheets of head members. This drum can achieve sufficient reduction in sound volume.